Everywhere
by Karatepenguin
Summary: Yolie has been dreaming about some guy. She's never met him, yet... First story uploaded! Kenyako!


Yo! This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction.net, but DEFINATLY not my first. I have to tell you something, I HATE KEN!!!! But don't go asking me, "Than why did you write it?" I have my reasons. I'm writing a fanfic for every song on Michelle Branch's CD, The Spirit Room. (It's the only one I have) But, I don't know how many will be posted here. 

This is about Yolie, who's been dreaming about some guy. She's never met him, but, he seems so wonderful…

Anyways, onto the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, any of the characters, or anything. I don't own the song, because it's Michelle Branch's (It says so up ^ there)

Everywhere

Yolie was having another one of those dreams. She looked up, after falling from the floor and landing on her butt, and saw a handsome (what am I writing? Oh well, this is Yolie, not me) guy. She'd never seen him before, but in her dream, he seemed real anyways. 

            "What's your name?" He asked.

            Yolie replied, "Yolie. What's yours?"

            He smiled, "Ken. Do you want to take a walk?"

            She nodded, rising to her feet with the aid of his masculine hand. The scenery changed around them to a bridge overlooking a small pond, full of fish and water lilies. Neither one noticed that was not usual, and leaned against the bridge.

            He started out the conversation, "Yolie, have you ever been scared by anything?"

            She laughed, "Tons of times."

            The purple haired boy nodded, "Tell me."

            She told him anything she'd ever been frightened of. She felt no need to hold back. He would never critize.

            Ken looked at her, "I'll be with you when they return, so you will no longer be afraid."

            Her lavender hair bounced as she nodded, although not really understanding.

            It went on like this, him asking, her spilling out everything she held deep in her heart, and him promising to make it better.

            Then, at the end of the dream, the sun would set, and they'd turn to each other and kiss. And of course, since all good things had to end, her alarm clock beeped, waking her from the confusing, yet wonderful dream.

            Yolie shook her head. She did not know who this Ken could possibly be. No one she'd ever seen looked like him, yet she knew he was real.

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake

You're never there

And every time I sleep

You're everywhere  
You're everywhere

            She got ready for school, putting her long lavender hair into a braid, and placing her huge glasses on her face. On her way to school, she saw him. 

            That guy from her dream, on everything. If a poster had a face, it'd be his. If I child was missing, it was his charming face. 

            But then she would blink, and the real kid would show up, Ken's face disappearing, but always with that smile of his. Yolie wondered why she was seeing him everywhere.

Just tell me how I got this far

Tell me why you're here and who you are

Cause every time I look

You're never there

And every time I sleep 

You're always there

She got to school, 3 minutes early, and sat down in her first class, math. (I always use math (You get to daydream) Some bullies surrounded her desk.

            "Hey punk! You'd better stop answering all the questions!"

            "Yeah lollipop! We're gonna get ya good if you don't!"

            Yolie freaked out. She didn't know what to do. Then an image came into her head. It was her dream guy. 

            'Yolie! I will be with you. Don't worry."

            During class, Ken helped her remember not to answer the questions. 

When nobody answered, the teacher called out, "Yolie! You know, don't you?"

            In her heart, she yelled, 'Yes!' But Ken smiled warmly at her and said, 'I know you would love to answer the question, but you've done such a good job so far, why chance it? I don't want you getting hurt.'

            Then Yolie shrugged and said, "I dunno. 13?"

            Her teacher scowled, but the rest of the class perked up. For once, Yolie wasn't always there, answering everything. The kids started trying harder, as if to try to beat Yolie to the answer.

            After class, one of the bullies hi-fived her, "Great job Lolli!" (That was their name for her, because her hair looked like candy)

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes

It's you I see

Yeah, everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

            Yolie headed to her locker. She brushed past Davis, her last boyfriend. He had been found making out with another girl, drunk, and she dumped him. But she had told herself that she had someone else. This new dream guy, sure, he may not be real, but he was nicer than anyone she'd ever met. He cared about her.

I reckognise the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that might not be real

Since that now the waters getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

            She smiled a little, and went to lunch. At lunch, she told her best friend Izzy about the new things he'd asked her in this dream.

            Izzy pretended to be hurt, "Why doesn't he ever ask about me? Or why don't you tell him about me?"

            She defended, "But I do, tell him all about you!"

            They both laughed at each other. 

            Then Izzy got serious for a moment, "Is that him?"  
  


            She saw thousands of faces that looked like his, but after a blink, it was gone.

            Izzy was laughing really hard. She smacked him playfully, and continued to eat her Ken-shaped potatoes.

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes

It's you I see

Yeah, everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

            That night, she unbraided her hair, making the soft waves bounce over the pillow.

            The dream started as always, but when they'd gotten to the bridge, Yolie spoke first.

            "Can I touch you're hand?" 

            He held it out, and she slid her fingers along his.

            "Thank you for taking care of me." She said, holding his hand to her cheek.

He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled the girl into a hug.

Lemme touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty lives within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

There never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

            The next day, Yolie put her gorgeous hair into a ponytail, having it fluff a little at the bottom. At school, all the kids were surrounding something. 'It's probably just a new kid' she bet. She thought she saw Ken's face in the crowd.

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes

It's you I see

And everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath 

It's you I breathe

And everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

            A kid came out of the center of the group. He looked exactly like Ken, but when she blinked, he didn't go away. He looked towards her, and then pushed past the rest to get to her.

And you're everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?

            He smiled warmly, "Hi! I'm Ken."

END

Cool! Did you like it? Should I make a sequeal? Can I even spell it right? (Probably not)

                                                               ~Miaa


End file.
